Let Me Fall
by TheRealBakura
Summary: Bakura returns from the doctor's office with "wonderful" news- he's pregnant!
1. A Baby?

"Bakura. Bakura, please. Get up. I need you to get up. Please. I know you're sick, but I need you to get up."

Bakura rolled over and fell right onto the floor. Ryou grabbed his hand, and gripped it tightly.

"Please. Get up and come with me."

"Ryou, I don't feel so good."

"I know. That's why I want you to come with me. I'm getting you help. You just need to come with me."

Bakura gripped Ryou's hand, just the same. With Ryou's help, he stood and followed his roommate to the car.

* * *

"RYOU!"

"Yeesh! Don't yell when I'm driving, Bakura!"

"Red light!"

Ryou put his foot on the brake, and the car stopped.

"Now, what is wrong?"

"It's a really stupid reason."

"You can be honest with me, Bakura. I rented out the room in your house about three years ago, now; we've been living together for almost three years."

Bakura sighed. "I'm starving."

Ryou sighed, and slammed his head on the dashboard. "You yelled at me for that?"

"I told you it was stupid, but you refused to listen to me." There was a pause before Bakura shouted, "Green light!"

Ryou put his foot on the gas pedal, and the car started moving again.

* * *

"Ryou, you're horrible at parallel parking. Just let me."

"No. You're sick. Really sick."

"What tells you that, Ryou?"

"You're gripping your stomach with your hand right now."

"Other than that, maybe?"

"Just get out of the car."

Bakura unbuckled his seatbelt, and put his feet on the asphalt. He stood up, but immediately fell to his knees. Ryou walked over to Bakura, and watched him prop himself up on the side of the car to stand.

"Bakura, what's wrong?"

"I don't know, Ryou. I don't know."

Ryou grabbed his hand, and helped him to his feet. "Remember the time I came down with measles? You worked so hard to nurse me back to health."

"Yeah. Thank Ra, you're still alive."

"We can talk about this later. In the meantime, let's get you inside."

Bakura began leaning on Ryou in order to stand. When they walked in, Ryou helped Bakura sit down as he signed him in. Bakura was gripping his stomach tightly; he felt like he was going to throw up. He put his hand over his mouth, and gagged slightly. He put his hand back down to his side as Ryou came over; he didn't want Ryou to see him like that.

Ryou put an arm around him. "Don't worry. We'll figure this out."

"Bakura?!"

Ryou stood up first. He grabbed Bakura's hand, and dragged him off to the doctor's office.

* * *

Bakura sat there next to Ryou. Ryou was rubbing the top of his right hand with the palm of his left hand. Bakura was just sitting there, trying to ignore the nausea he felt.

The doctor walked through the door, making Bakura grip onto Ryou's hand. "Which one of you is Bakura?", he asked.

Ryou pointed to Bakura, but Bakura slapped Ryou's hand and pointed at him, instead. They kept doing this again and again and again, until Ryou decided to shout, "He's the real Bakura!"

The doctor sighed, and put the information into the computer.

"Okay. Birthday?"

Bakura stayed silent. "October 25th," Ryou answered.

"Blood type?"

"AB."

"Okay. What's the issue?"

"He's been feeling nauseous quite a bit, but he can eat food. Of course, the exception comes with mornings; he can't keep food down then."

"Morning sickness? Not a good sign."

Bakura gagged, and ran right over to the trash can. He leaned down into it, and began puking. The doctor took a few steps back, while Ryou ran over to Bakura and held his lengthy hair back.

"You know, you could really do without a few inches of that hair," the doctor suggested.

Ryou gave the doctor a glare out of frustration, and turned back to Bakura. Bakura lifted his head out of the trash can, his mouth lined with saliva. The doctor handed Bakura a paper towel, and he cleaned his mouth.

"That was not pleasant. I think I'm going to be sick."

"Weren't you sick just now?", the doctor reminded him.

Bakura leaned back over into the trash can. Ryou sighed out of sympathy as Bakura came back up, and was handed another paper towel.

"While that doesn't settle the matter, that's one symptom with a check mark. Come with me, Bakura. Height and weight is absolutely necessary."

Bakura grabbed Ryou's hand to drag him off with him.

"So, he's 5' 7" tall, and he weighs 123 pounds and 8 ounces."

"Bakura, you weighed 114.6 almost two or three months ago."

The doctor slapped his thigh. "Just as I suspected."

Bakura and Ryou turned to him. "Bakura. Prepare to be expecting a baby by next year. You are pregnant."

Both the doctor and Ryou heard a loud thud. They looked at the ground as they saw Bakura on the floor, unconscious.


	2. It's Mine, Got It?

"Bakura!"

Bakura woke up with a jolt. He noticed that Ryou's hand was on top of his, and he was rubbing his thumb over the top of Bakura's hand. It made Bakura nervous, but he didn't want to move. He turned to the doctor.

The doctor adjusted his glasses. "Well, you seem to be about two or three months along. It's not too late for an abortion if you want to go through with it."

Bakura raised an eyebrow. "Abortion?"

"We will remove the baby from you before it can live outside of you. The baby will die, but you'll be fine. Of course, there are other options."

"Like what?" Bakura was tapping his fingers on the wall out of stress.

"You can go through with the pregnancy and give birth to the baby. If you have decided you don't want it by then, you can put it up for adoption. If you don't want to abort the pregnancy, but you don't want to go through with it, we can give you a medicine known as Misoprostol to make you go into labor and give birth early. However, if we do that, we cannot be assured that the baby will survive after birth.

"It's all up to you. What do you want to do?"

Bakura took in a deep breath, then he screamed suddenly. Ryou leaned in closer to him, and the doctor rushed to his side.

Ryou squeezed Bakura's hand. "What's going on, Bakura?"

Bakura started hyperventilating. "What the bloody hell was that? My spine just started tightening up, and the blood was rushing to my head...!"

Ryou started stroking as hair as the doctor cleared his throat. "Well, Bakura, those are contractions. They're a perfectly normal occurrence with pregnancy. If you want those to stop, abortion is still an option."

Bakura smiled. "Send me home. I'll be fine."

The doctor and Ryou looked at each other, not concerned only for Bakura's physical health, but his mental health as well.

* * *

Bakura laid on his bed, doing a mixture of screaming and maniacal laughing. Ryou started backing away from his bedside and moving into the doorway. Ryou started gripping onto the doorframe for comfort, but it didn't help much as he watched Bakura act like a complete psycho-maniac in his own bedroom. Suddenly, Bakura started to take in deep breaths, and ease out.

Ryou ran to Bakura's side and gripped his hand. "Oh, my God. What happened?"

"It's called loving the pain, Ryou. You should try it."

Ryou gulped. "You're only going through this pregnancy because you're fond of the pain you feel when you have contractions?"

Bakura nodded. He winced, suddenly, and Ryou started rubbing his thumb over Bakura's hand. "What's wrong?"

Bakura shook his head. "I can't even explain it. Just put your hand on my stomach."

Ryou did. He held it there for a few minutes when he suddenly felt something small hit his hand. Bakura winced again.

Ryou smiled. "Bakura, it's okay. The baby's just kicking."

"I don't like it. One, it's just weird. Two, it's not natural."

"It's a living human baby. Of course, it's going to kick. Bakura, you need to learn to get used to having this baby inside of you, or you're going to have a very rough next six months."

"Six months?"

"Yes. The average pregnancy lasts about nine months. You're about three months pregnant- I know this; the baby's kicking- meaning you have about six months to go before the baby comes on its own. Now, I have to run an errand. Will you be fine alone?"

Bakura nodded as Ryou walked out the room. The second he heard the door close, he picked up his cellphone and dialed a number.

"Hello?"

"It's Bakura. Come over to my house, right now. It's urgent."

* * *

There was a knock on the door.

"COME IN!"

Marik and Malik walked in, coming into Bakura's bedroom. They were concerned about seeing him laid up there, even more so because Ryou was nowhere to be found. Marik walked over to Bakura.

"What's going on with you?"

Bakura laughed. "This is going to be the weirdest and strangest thing I will have ever said in my entire lifetime. Put your hand on my stomach."

Marik laughed a little. "You're right, that is the weirdest thing I have ever heard you say."

"Well, I'm dead serious. Put your hand on my stomach."

Marik shook his head rapidly, indicating that he had a strong desire to keep his hands to himself. Malik took a few steps forward, pushing Marik back behind him as he came up to Bakura. He started stoking the tomb robber's hair and then he planted a kiss on his cheek.

"How are you, love of my life?"

"Just fine."

Bakura threw his arms around Malik's neck, and the two kissed mouth-to-mouth. Marik gagged a little, but neither the tomb robber or the thief paid any mind to it.

"Well, just fine is a bit of an exaggeration. Put your hand on my stomach."

Malik put his hand there. Bakura took in a deep breath, feeling calm and at peace with Malik there. As Bakura felt the baby kick right where Malik's hand was placed, Malik gasped slightly. He then pulled his hand back to his side.

"I knew it would pay off; I just knew it would! Does Ryou know?"

"Unfortunately, yes. But, he doesn't know about you."

"Then how will explain anything when the baby comes back with tan skin and dirty blond hair?"

"It won't, I promise you. And if it does, I'll come clean to Ryou."

Malik put a hand on Bakura's chest. "We don't come clean, Bakura. we're criminals. Hopefully, you won't make the same mistake as Rosalind. Come on, Marik."

The two thieves walked out the back door, just as the front door opened. Ryou walked into Bakura's room, his hands behind his back.

"How are you doing? I got you some..." he smiled. "Jellybeans." He held out the jar for Bakura to see.

"Just sit it on the bedside table. I'm doing alright."

Ryou nodded. "Okay. I'm going to take a shower."

And with that, Ryou walked out of the room. Bakura gulped. What if the baby, which was Malik's, for sure, came out looking like it's second father? Bakura didn't want to end up like Rosalind; he really didn't. But, he had sworn on his first kiss with Malik that he would never come clean to anything. He shuddered to think of what Malik would do to him.


	3. Are You Ready?

"Ryou, I want to abort the pregnancy."

Ryou put his face in his hands. "No. It's our baby, Bakura. I think you should wait. You can give birth to it. I want to see it just one time."

"You will see it. It'll just be..."

"A fetus, Bakura. Not an actual human baby."

Bakura sighed. "If you want to see the baby, just come with me to the ultrasound. Then, I'll ask about an abortion."

Ryou shook his head. "I want to hold it. I want to see it, feel it, and know that it's ours."

"Fine."

Bakura walked over to the phone on the wall, and dialed a number. "Hello, Dr. Fujiwara? I'd like to call about the Misoprostol."

* * *

"Are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

Bakura was handed a small pill. It was white, powdery, and smaller than the top of his pointer finger. He put it on his tongue, and began to drink the glass of water he was handed. It went down his throat quickly and easily.

"When your water breaks, let your friend, here, know. He'll come and get us so we can help deliver this baby."

"Okay."

As the doctors walked away, Bakura put a hand on his stomach. "Don't worry. Daddy is going to take good care of you, now **and** later."

Ryou smiled.


	4. Why Didn't It Work?

They were sitting there for hours upon hours, just waiting for the medicine to kick in.

2:46.

3:31.

4:18.

5:59.

6:07.

7:48.

8:36.

They were still there as the clock turned to 9:32. Ryou sighed, staring at the clock as Bakura scratched the top of his head, just about as confused as Ryou. The doctors (who had come in at 6:29; Ryou had looked at the clock when they came in, so he knew) were about as confused as they were, unsure if the Misoprostol was going to work at this rate.

"This is bizarre," Dr. Fujiwara said, flipping through a small stack of paper on a clipboard he was holding. "He should've gone into labor around four o' clock. Why hasn't it kicked in yet?"

Every other doctor standing around him shrugged their shoulders. It seemed that no one knew exactly why the baby wasn't coming at this point; it was just a mystery. After hours and hours of discussion, Dr. Fujiwara had yelled out his verdict.

"We'll keep him here until midnight! If he has not fallen into labor by then, we will send him home! Agreed?!", he yelled.

Everyone, including Ryou and Bakura, nodded. The doctors settled in a clump on Bakura's left side, with Ryou on the right, gripping his hand.

* * *

10:21.

Ryou tapped his finger on the arm of the chair he was sitting in. Bakura closed his eyes, somewhat tired. He glanced over at the clock; it was just about 10:30 at night. He was hoping the doctors would be able to send him home; he wasn't in the mood to:

a) Give birth to a baby.

or

b) Lay in a bed for hours or even days with a baby coming out of his ass.

* * *

11:17.

Ryou folded the cloth of the bottom of his sweater over itself again and again. He was still gripping Bakura's hand. He looked up from his lap as he heard Bakura whisper:

"How much longer?"

Ryou looked back at the clock to check the time again. "Thirty eight minutes," he whispered back.

Ryou heard Bakura groan.

* * *

11:59.

It was mere seconds until the clock chimed midnight. All the doctors and Ryou (Bakura was blocked from seeing the clock by his bedframe) watched the second hand on the clock go past each second mark around the edge of the circle.

13.

12.

11.

10.

9.

8.

7.

6.

5.

4.

3.

2...

Midnight.

"Well, since our patient has clearly not fallen into labor as of yet, we are obligated to send him home. Ryou Bakura, please take Yami Bakura to his house. You have another appointment exactly a week from now, at twelve in the afternoon. Good day," Dr. Fujiwara said as Ryou stood up.

* * *

"Why? Why didn't it work?", Ryou asked Bakura.

Bakura gripped onto Ryou's hand. "I'll go make you a coffee," Ryou said, standing and pulling his hand away from Bakura's. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

Bakura nodded. The second Ryou had walked into the kitchen, he put his head in his hands and began to sob.


	5. What Do We Do, Now?

"Ryou, do you think we can go out for dinner? I'm hungry for Chinese food."

Ryou groaned, and began to massage his temples. "Bakura, ignore it! Ignore it all! You know you don't want it! You prefer meat on its own; you don't like noodles! Why?! Why are you being like thi..."

Ryou froze. "Oh, I know! We need to... let's just... I can... I'll order takeout. Lo mein, right? Chicken?"

Bakura nodded.

* * *

Bakura was eating his third box of Lo mein, while Ryou was just barely picking at his rice. "Dear God, Bakura. I spent £50 on this meal. £50! You better be satisfied, or you'll be paying me back."

"I guess it's a good thing I like it, then," Bakura said. "Hey, do you have coffee? I may need one in the morning."

Ryou froze. "Oh! You have to go to work!" He started banging his head on the table. "What do we do now?!", he shouted, continuing to bang his head on the table in between the words.

"What do you mean?", Bakura asked.

"We can't say you need a maternity leave; you're a male, and you've made it clear you're gay! We're going to have to come up with something!"

Ryou snapped his fingers. "Come with me," he said, grabbing Bakura's wrist.

* * *

"He's pregnant, and he's got to avoid work, huh? Well, Thief King, you've really gotten yourself into trouble this time.", Yami teased.

"Figuratively and literally," Atem added, handing both Ryou and Bakura a cup of coffee.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, nonononononono! You're playing some kind of cruel prank on me; this cannot be happening!", a voice shouted from another room.

All four watched as Akefia stomped into the room, holding a rock in his left hand. "I need to throw a rock at someone. Eeny, meany, miney, moe. Catch a tiger by the... BAKURA!"

The rock came flying straight at him, but Ryou jumped right in front of him and took the hit instead. Akefia groaned upon watching.

"Come on! I wanted to see **him** get hit with the rock!", Akefia complained.

Ryou stood up, approached Akefia, and slapped him across his now-pale face. "Leave him alone!"

Atem and Yami gasped. Ryou wasn't the most aggressive of people, and liked to avoid conflict as much as possible. And here he was, slapping his progenitor in the face.

"Fine, then. See how much I care," Akefia said, turning around and walking away.

Atem and Yami sighed, while Bakura sat down next to them. "Sorry about him," Atem apologised, "he's been really grumpy ever since Yami got pregnant."

"What?! You tease me about it, when you've got the same problem, yourself?!", Bakura shouted in anger.

"Well, I don't have a job, so I don't have to worry about that. Of course, I've gotten some help with my issues." Ryou looked at the surface of the table they were sitting at. The pair- Yami and Atem- were holding hands.

Bakura noticed, too. "Incest," he blurted out.

"No...", Ryou whispered.

"Masturbation," Bakura added.

"Are you done?!", Atem shouted.

Bakura shrugged his shoulders and turned to the side. "And, for the record," Yami added, "it's Kaiba's child, not Atem's."

Bakura opened his mouth to make a comment, but Ryou gave him a hard glare. He scoffed, closing his eyes and ignoring the people in the room with him.

"So, anyway," Ryou said, trying to get everyone back on topic, "Bakura works at a place that might sound familiar to you- KaibaCorp. So, there's no way, in the whole wide world, Kaiba would give him any kind of a maternity leave. What do we do?"

"You could ask for a paternity leave," Atem joked.

Yami smiled. "Just leave it to me," he said. "Kaiba'll understand every word that comes out of my mouth. I'll talk to him about it. You just need to keep Bakura and the baby safe. I'll call Akefia over tomorrow. He's a doctor, and he has equipment. He'll be doing ultrasounds, be monitoring your weight and diet, and he'll help deliver the baby. That alright, Bakura?"

But when Ryou, Yami, and Atem turned to look at him, Bakura was gone.


	6. Is Any of This Supposed To Make Sense?

"I think I'm going to scream," Marik said. "Bakura's pregnant, and it's all because of you."

"Yeah," Malik said. "So what?"

"So what?! Excuse me, but you've got a huge problem! You've done this to Rosalind! You've done this to me! Now, its happened to Bakura! You've got to come clean!"

"My policy: never come clean!"

"Well, you're going to come clean now! I order you to go the Bakura household and explain everything! You will do anything they ask of you; no exceptions! And, if you don't come here with at least one of them- as in, Bakura and Ryou- at your side, no third dinner for you for a week!"

Malik froze. Come clean? Third dinner?

Come clean? Third dinner?

Come clean? Third dinner?

"How long do I have to think it over?", Malik asked.

"Malik, would you stand up?", Marik asked.

When the Yami did, his Hikari kicked him in the groin. "You have **no** time! You **don't** even have a choice! You **will** go to the Bakura household, and you **will** tell them the truth! Or **so** help me, I **won't** even give you a second dinner or third dinner for an entire month!" Marik was fiercely poking his finger on Malik's chest every time he said a word in bold.

Malik froze. No third dinner was bad enough, but no **second** dinner? And, for a month? What would he do then? Marik had all the money; there was nothing Malik could do if he had either right taken away. Well, actually, come to think of it...

"You're taking away my rights!", Malik shouted.

"No, your second and third dinners are a privilege! Heck, your food in general is a privilege! I could've choosen to let you go hungry at any point in time, but no! I've been busting my butt to feed you for four years straight! Now, you will go over to the Bakura household and tell them the truth, or I will call Ryou over myself!"

"He'd never, in a million years, set foot in this household!"

"Why?!"

"He's scared of me!"

The doorbell rang. "Marik?! Malik?! It's Ryou! I need to speak with you! Please, let me in! It's storming out here!"

"Ha!", Marik laughed.

Malik bit his tongue. "Shit," he muttered under his breath.

* * *

"Seto, your coffee's done.", Mokuba announced.

"Thank you, Mokuba. Just sit it on my desk."

"There's no room."

"Well, make some."

Mokuba put some papers into a tall stack, and sat it on the floor next to his brother's desk. He then sat the travel cup of coffee on the desk, and left the office. Kaiba picked it up, took a sip, then sat it back down and continued doing his work.

The intercom system made a high-pitched beeping sound. "Mister Kaiba, you have a visitor."

"Who would it be?"

"He won't reveal his identity. He just says he has an appointment."

"Well, then, send him in."

Kaiba pressed the blue button on the edge of the intercom, ending the conversation between him and his secretary. 'I need a cigarette. I'm gonna lose it if I don't have one.', Kaiba thought.

As he continued to do his work with his left hand, he opened his top-right-drawer with his left hand, and pulled a cigarette out of it. He then put the small tube of tobacco next to the keyboard, and started using both hands for work. He then continued to open and reach into his top-left-drawer with his left hand, eventually pulling out a lighter and setting it on the left side of the keyboard. 'Now, if I could just find a way to light a cigarette while I work on this.', Kaiba thought, sighing.

He tried to work as much as he possibly could, meaning he wouldn't stop until KaibaCorp closed for the day. He never took a lunch break or a regular break- and he was the man who ran the company! His hands never stopped moving. He was attempting to type as fast as was humanly possible, and he was doing a good job of it. Letter by letter, number by number, space by space, and he rarely ever made a mistake. Rosalind would've smiled simply watching it.

Rosalind.

Mokuba burst in through the back door. "Seto, your visitor's right outside the front door."

Kaiba cleared his throat. "Okay. Send him in."

Kaiba turned his head, keeping one eye on the computer and the other on his entering guest. The second he entered, Kaiba knew who he was.

"You're a loan shark, aren't you?", he said through his teeth, trying to work as he talked to his unwanted guest.

"No," he said. "It's about one of your employees- what was his name- Yami Bakura?"

"Yeah, I hired him because the other one would cry excessively if I didn't. He didn't threaten me, of course, I just knew it would happen.", Kaiba said.

"Well, there's something about him we know. Something that'll drive you up the wall. Something that'll make you want to fire him. Something that'll make you want to start believing all of Yugi Muto's fairy stories."

Kaiba froze. He didn't even know this visitor, and yet he knew that Kaiba had hired Yami Bakura, that he knew Yugi Muto, that he didn't believe in any of the stories Yugi told him. How did he know?

"Yami Bakura is expecting a baby."

"So, good for him and his wife."

The visitor laughed. Kaiba started at him, unsure of what to think. "Silly. He's gay. Let me repeat my sentence. **Yami Bakura** is expecting a baby."

Kaiba shook his head. "You're pulling my leg," he said.

The visitor shook his head, just the same. "It's called magic. **Shadow** Magic, or maybe **Millennium** Magic. Either way, there's a baby inside of him. He's got four months before it comes along. Then, you're most likely going to be looking for a replacement, I can tell you that much."

He stood up. "Well, Mister Kaiba. I bid you adieu." He bowed slightly, and headed for the door.

"Wait!"

The visitor froze, and turned to look at Kaiba. Kaiba was now standing, and in front of his own desk, facing his guest.

"Who exactly are you?"

The visitor laughed. "All you need to know is this one word: Rosalind."

Kaiba's eyes widened. He blazed towards his visitor and went to grab him, but he became smoke and had vanished into thin air.

"You're dead. You are so dead," Kaiba said aloud.


	7. Author's Note (Why?)

I understand I haven't been entirely clear with how far into his pregnancy Bakura is progressing. So, without further ado... this!

1- one/two months

2- same as above

3- four months

4- same as above

5- progressed three months to eight (oh, that "loan shark" was so terribly wrong.)

6- same as above (loan shark is still wrong!)

Now, you may move to Chapter 7. He is still eight months at this point, FYI.


	8. Now?

"So, now what do we do? Bakura's gone missing, and he's eight months pregnant. If we don't find him soon, that baby's gonna be born without us being there; how do you think Bakura's gonna handle being alone during childbirth?", Yami asked.

"Not well," Malik answered, rubbing his hands over each other.

"Well, Yami, I think it best if you stay here. You're six months pregnant with our baby, and I'm scared that something might happen to you while we're out looking for Bakura.", Atem said.

"Okay," Yami agreed. "I'll hold down the fort until then."

Atem stood up, walked over to Yami, and kissed him. Yami directly joined in, and the two didn't stop kissing until Marik put a hand on Atem's shoulder and pointed at the door.

"We'll be back," Atem promised Yami.

* * *

"Dear God. Holy Mother of Jesus Christ. Oh, Sweet Lord."

The phrases involving Ryou's figure of respect were excessively coming out of Bakura's mouth. He was caught in a blizzard, and he didn't even have a jacket on. He put a hand on his stomach, desperate to feel some sign of life from his unborn baby. He waited for five minutes, eventually feeling a small, weak kick on his hand. He realized he didn't have to put a hand on his stomach to feel the baby- it was inside of him, after all- but he often had difficulty trusting himself.

He felt a wave of pain go up his back.

* * *

"Bakura!"

"Bakura!"

"Bakura!"

They had been searching for hours, and still no sign of Bakura. They looked in the park, the Game Shop, his house, Ryou's house, every restaurant in town, and they had even gotten desperate and looked inside the mattress warehouse. After they had gone to Marik's and Malik's house and called every nearby hospital, along with Dr. Fujiwara, and they still had nothing, they began looking in the forests, much to Ryou's fear that they would actually find Bakura in there.

"Bakura!", Ryou yelled, "Yami Bakura! If I find you in there, you're getting violently hugged, okay?!" His voice lowered as he walked out of the trees and into a cave. "Bakura?"

Ryou took a few footsteps down the cave, unsure of what to do. He heard breathing, unsure if it was his own. He quietly took in a deep breath, and stopped breathing. The breathing noise was still there.

"Bakura?! Is that you?! If it is, please come out! I'm scared- for you!"

"Ryou..."

Ryou gasped, and started running down the cave-tunnel. Pointing a flashlight at the end of it, he saw a terrifying sight. Bakura was sitting there, in a puddle of water.

"Please tell me that was already there when you got here," Ryou said to him, hopeful that he was getting the wrong perspective on this whole thing.

Bakura shook his head. Ryou ran over to him, and hugged him as tight as he could while he was in labor. Then, he ran to the middle-point of the cave.

"I FOUND HIM! I FOUND HIM!"

Eventually, Akefia, Marik, Malik, and Atem ran towards him. The four started to become unnerved when Ryou began to run down the cave, but they followed him.

"Ryou, what are we..." Marik froze when he saw Bakura. "Holy Ra, what happened to you?!"

"Akefia?", Ryou said, as he was unsure of how to answer the question.

"Well, judging by this puddle of water around him, I'd say his water broke. That means he's fallen into labor, and could have the baby at any minute. I suggest we try to get him home as fast as possible, so we can try to give him a comfortable place to give birth. I'd also recommend he give birth at home so I could have my equipment to deliver the baby in case anything goes wrong.

"But, it's all up to you guys... and Bakura."

Ryou sighed. "Let's take him home."

* * *

Bakura leaned into Ryou, gripping tightly onto his shirt as he did so. "It's okay," Ryou told him. "We're here **now**."

"Why did we have to take your car?! There's not enough leg space!", Malik yelled.

"You're worried about your leg space now? When Bakura has already been stated to be in labor- meaning the baby is coming?!", Marik yelled back.

"Malik, shut up! Marik, just drive to Akefia's place!", Atem yelled at the pair in the front seats.

Both boys cleared their throats, and Marik accelerated the speed of the car. Ryou turned his head from them to Bakura, and grabbed his left hand, which was dark and cold. "You'll be okay," he reassured his Yami.

He wasn't too sure of his own conclusion.

* * *

Marik pressed the button that popped the trunk open, and Akefia slowly crept out of it. He was handed Bakura, and headed into the house with Atem, Malik, Marik, and Ryou right behind him.

"Why did I have to ride in the trunk? I have a car, you know!", Akefia yelled at Marik and Malik as they walked up the stairs to Bakura's room.

"Watching you climb out of a trunk **was** kind of amusing," Marik said.

Akefia rolled his eyes.

Bakura groaned as Akefia laid him on the bed. "C-Section," Akefia blurted out.

Ryou started to whine, but took in a deep breath. "Do what you need to," he said.

Akefia ordered Marik and Atem to take Bakura's shirt off as he got out large amounts of equipment. Ryou stepped out of the room, and sighed.

"Bakura...", he whispered to himself.

He felt a hand put itself on his shoulder. He looked to his right, seeing Atem there.

"Don't worry," he said. "They're doing it to save the baby's life, and Bakura's."

"How can they save his life with a C-Section?", Ryou asked.

"Well, he's in such a critical state that it would be impossible for him to give birth to the baby in the traditional way. The C-Section delivers the baby for him, giving him a chance to live so he won't have to go through the dangers of giving birth now, and giving birth in his current condition.", Atem explained.

Ryou sighed with relief, and grabbed Atem's hand for comfort.

"Malik, this is all your fault!", Marik yelled.

Ryou and Atem gasped, and turned to the door.

"What do you mean?!", Malik asked, frightened.

"You got him pregnant! If you hadn't done that, none of this would've ever happened!", Marik yelled back.

Ryou clenched his hands into fists. Atem growled, and put his arms around Ryou to comfort him.

"Guys, guys! Get Ryou and Atem! Tell them the baby's been delivered!", Akefia yelled.

Ryou looked over to Atem. Seeing the latter glance, both men opened and ran through the door.


	9. Is This Even Right?

By the time they made it inside the room, Bakura was half-conscious, the baby was naked and bloody in Marik's hands (along with Akefia's hands being covered in blood), and Malik was unconscious on the floor with a bruise on his left cheek.

"Is the baby alright?", Atem asked.

Akefia wrapped the newborn in a towel, rubbed it clean, and handed it to Ryou. "A healthy baby boy," he said.

Ryou looked at the baby lovingly. He stroked its white hair, identical to Ryou's own. He then gasped upon grabbing the baby's little hand, seeing that his skin was dark... like Malik's.

"Akefia, is what we heard true? Is Malik really the other parent of the child I now hold in my hands?", Ryou asked.

Akefia nodded. "It was obvious. Marik is a virgin, along with the fact that he's never gotten in contact with either of you other than a hand-hold. Oh, and Marik told me when I saw the baby, making Malik admit to it."

"Okay, then, that answers our first question. Question two, how's Bakura doing?", Atem asked.

"Well, there was an incident during the delivery that made him lose a lot of blood. Also, he had frostbite when we found him. That's never good.", Akefia said. "His blood circulation was cut off in some areas, and the extreme blood loss... I don't think he has much time left, guys."

Ryou thrusted the baby into Atem's arms and ran to Bakura. He grabbed his Yami's hand, but found it cold and black. "Bakura..."

"Yadonushi..."

He used his other hand to give Ryou a small scroll tied with a red ribbon. "My will. Take it, Yadonushi."

Ryou sighed. Bakura only called him "Yadonushi" when he truly meant it. "Bakura, you can't."

"Take it...!"

Ryou gulped, and used his available hand to grab the scroll. "Goodbye..."

"Bakura! Bakura, no! Bakura, you can't!!!"

But Bakura was already dead. Ryou was pounding on his chest, crying, and begging for this to all be some sick prank that everyone was playing on him. But, it wasn't. Bakura was really dead, and his will was really within Ryou's grip. With tears in his eyes, he took off the ribbon, unrolled the paper, and began to read it out loud.


	10. Bakura's Last Will and Testament

**To my family and friends:**

 **This is my Last Will and Testament.**

 **My son, who shall be named Touzuko Akefia Bakura-Ishtar II, Akefia for short, will go to his Godfather, Atem. If anything is to happen to Atem, Akefia shall go to Ryou, who will then move in with Keireyana, my high-school sweetheart whose phone number is hidden in the bottom of the silverware drawer.**

 **All my belongings shall go to Akefia I, and anything he will not except goes to Ryou and Marik. The exception to the items Akefia I will receive are my Millennium Ring my Duel Monsters deck, and my Duel Disk, which I have entrusted to Ryou. Once Akefia II turns 13, my deck and Duel Disk will go to him. My Millennium Ring will stay with Ryou, however.**

 **Now, a few last words for my friends and family:**

 **Ryou- You will always be my Hikari and Yadonushi. I love you, and take good care of the things I have entrusted to you, along with my son if anything is to happen to Atem.**

 **Marik- I didn't get to know you long enough. It makes me sad to know that. I just hope you know- I have all the Lady Gaga CDs in my bottom left desk drawer. Those are yours, if you want them.**

 **Atem- I've given you my son because I know you'll take good care of him. Also, never tell him of his real heritage. Just tell the poor thing there was a bleaching accident with this hair, or something like that. If he goes to Ryou, the same applies.**

 **Akefia I- I've decided to name my son after you because I know he'll grow up to look and be like you. Visit him someday, and teach him well.**

 **Malik- You can go to Hell for all I care, you rotten douchebag.**

 **Your friend,**

 **Yami Ryou Bakura**


	11. The End?

Ryou smiled, and closed the scroll with tears of joy in his eyes. "Akefia, Marik, raid his house. Atem, keep the baby. Bakura... Rest In Peace," Ryou said quietly.

And, Rest In Peace, he did.

* * *

She let her hand run across the grasses in the field that seemed to be wheat. She knew it wasn't wheat, but it appeared as if it was to her, and it made her giggle inside to think about it. Her father didn't know where she was; her ex-husband didn't know where she was. She was free. She was a free woman.

She was Rosalind Kaiba.


End file.
